


Finally

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Imagine being Jensen's best friend and being forced to share a room for the night, and hearing him say your name in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

** Finally **

**Request -**  Can you do a Jensen X reader where they r best friends and go to a con and for some reason have to share a room and Jensen moans her name in his sleep and they tell each other how they feel than there is smut! 

** Warning - Smut! It's just smut! **

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 "Oh shit!" You shouted your boots feel the squish on your hotel room carpet.

You were exhausted after a long day for signing and photos; this was the last thing you needed. 

You hear a frantic knock at your door; you tiptoe to the door glancing through the peep hole. You see Jensen standing there looking worried, you throw open the door.

"I heard you shout, you ok?" You sigh as you gesture to the room behind you.

"Looks like a pipe blew or something most of the room is soaked. Including most of my clothes..." you deflate, picking up a drenched shirt that was folded on your now waterlogged bed.

"Come on, come to my room. We'll call down to the lobby and get things sorted" you let J lead you from the room, thankful for your best friend's clear thinking

The hotel was mortified, sending your clothes straight out to an all night dry cleaners. They said they would find you a new room as soon as possible, in the meantime you stayed in Jensen's room. 

He flopped on the bed and you curled in the couch watching an old movie you'd found in TV. You both hear a knock at the door. J stands to answer it, you see the hotel manager enter the room and you get a sinking feeling.

"Miss Y/l/n, I'm afraid that with the convention and the leak affecting several rooms. We are fully booked" you sigh glancing over at Jensen. 

"We are however, more than willing to put you up in another hotel across town and of course arrange travel back and forth" you groaned at the idea, that was a lot of travel and you didn't want to be alone.

"Why can't she just stay here?" Jensen asked, he pointed at the sofa you were currently sitting on 

"That's a pull out bed, I can sleep on that and Y/n can have the bed" the manager nodded and agreed if it was convenient for you both.

“You sure J?" You ask, silently pleased at your best friend's suggestion. He nodded and it was agreed. The manager sent up bedding and pillows and had the pull out bed made up.

"Umm, J?  Can I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?" You bite your lip hesitantly, you think for a second you see him gulp but you brush it off when he hands you a plaid shirt. 

You excuse yourself to change in the bathroom, you fingers dancing over the fabric of the shirt. You always loved this shirt on him; red plaid was definitely something that suited Jensen. 

You rid yourself of you clothes leaving you only your panties; you pull the shirt over your head, Jensen's scent filling your senses. 

You couldn't put your finger on the exact moment you realised that your feelings for J weren't just that of a best friend, but you did know you were crazy about him. But that wasn't something you were going to share with anyone. Jensen saw you as a friend and that was fine....really. 

You glance back in the mirror before you left the bathroom; the shirt barely covered your ass. You smirk to yourself, this was probably the only time you'd get to strut around in one of Jensen's shirts you might as well enjoy it. 

You threw open the bathroom door and grab your discarded clothes, entering the bedroom slowly. J standing to attention the second you walked in, you smile throwing your clothes on the desk. 

You catch J watching up in the mirror, his eyes grazing up your bare legs before resting on your ass. You feel a serge of confidence fly through you, feeling proud that you were getting that kind of reaction from him. 

You spin around causing his eyes to snap up to your face, you can't help but notice his usual stunning green eyes seem a little darker.  

"You sure you're going to be ok on that?" You gesture to the pull out, unable not to notice how uncomfortable it looked. He cleared his throat to answer you

"Yeah, I mean you can't sleep on this. It's lumpy as hell." You walk over and sat on it, it creaked heavily making you cringe. 

"J you can't sleep on this, just sleep in the bed" his eyes jumped to yours 

"We're both adults, I'm sure we can manage" you laughed pushing his shoulder jokingly to hide your blush. Butterflies dancing around in your stomach.

He agreed and you both lay awkwardly as far from each other as possible without falling from the bed. 

Jensen's breathing levelled out, his soft light snores drifted over you. You smiled as you inhale his scent from the pillow beneath your head. 

"Y/n..." you hear a whisper from behind you, followed by a snore. You dismiss it as nothing and begin to settle back down when you hear it again, only this time louder

"Y/n...mmm" You bite your lip and look over at him. You see him smile in his sleep, clearly enjoying his dream. 

This was wrong, you felt like you were invading his privacy. He could be referring to someone else...although you were his best friend, you don't remember him knowing anyone else with your name

You feel him shift in the bed, his arm snaking around your waist, spooning you. You gasp as you feel his hardness pressing against your rear, spreading burning heat down into your lower stomach. 

"God Y/n..." his hips buck into you, you knew you had to wake him. You swear to yourself before spinning in his arms to face him, you leg having to rest over his.

You take a moment to savour the feeling, before resting you hand on his cheek. The light touch causes his eyes to fly open. You both freeze in the moment, your hand on his cheek, his arms wrapped around you, your legs entwined. 

Realisation floods over Jensen and he blushes madly and pulls away leaving you cold. 

"Y/n I'm so sorry...."you nod your head "I was just dreaming about someone" you stiffen...was he really going to pretend it wasn't your name he was moaning? 

"I know J I heard..." his eye widened in terror

"W-what?" He stammered, his face flushing

You lower your eyes momentarily, knowing that this was your last chance. 

"I heard you say...well no...moan my name J" he looked terrified, his tongue slipping out to wet his dry lips "I saw the smile on your face" you creep towards him slowly 

"I felt your arms slip around me, and I felt..." you drop your eyes to his boxers. He shifts to sit up burying his face in his hands. 

"Oh god, Y/n I'm so sorry! I just...I...shit! I've ruined everything, haven't I?" You sit up with him, sliding closer to him. 

"You haven't ruined anything J, why would you think that?" You ask your voice barely above a whisper

"I know you don't feel the same...I just...fuck!"' you sit there open mouthed, unsure how to respond, J had feelings for you? You did a victory dance internally.

You set your shoulders and closed the remaining distance to him. You pulled his hands from his face, looking him dead in the eye. You run your fingers through his hair, pulling his head towards you pressing your lips lightly to his. 

His freezes and pulls away, you frown at him. He grabs your face, studying you intensely. 

"Y/n? What...?" He questions confused.

"J, did you really think you were alone in this? I've been crazy about you for a long time....I just never thought you'd ever feel like that about..." You're silenced by those perfect lips on yours. 

You moan into the kiss, gripping his hair tight. 

You feel his arm snake around your waist, pulling you tightly to him. 

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in my shirt?" He smiled against your lips, nipping at your bottom lip lightly. You gasp when you feel his other hand glide up your smooth leg, goosebumps erupting over your skin.

His lips trail over your jaw and down your neck; you tilt your head to give him better access. 

"God J..." you murmur, his teeth grazing over your collar bone.

"Why did I wait so long to tell you? How many times could I have held you at night instead of just dreaming about it?" You grab his face guiding it back to yours

"Doesn't matter now, you have me here. So what are you going to do about it" you smirk against his lips as he slams them into yours. He pushes you back, laying you down assist the pillows, towering over you. 

You wrap your legs around his waist, grinding against his growing hardness. His hands start unbuttoning the shirt agonisingly slowly, his lips trailing down your skin behind his hands

"J...please...."you beg urging him to speed up. You feel him smile against your skin, his teeth nipping at the valley between your breasts. 

You decide to rid him of his t-shirt, clawing at the material you pull in up his body. He lifts from you to fully remove his top. 

You reach for him, running you hands over the hard muscle of his abs. You grin wickedly as you reach for the bulge in his boxers, running your nails over his hard length. 

"Fuck Y/n" Jensen panted as you palmed him through the thin fabric of his boxers, he thrusts forward into your hand.

Biting your lip, you reach for the edge of his boxers, slipping your hand passed the elastic and taking him in your hand. His eyes close in pleasure as you stroke him slowly, running you thumb over his glistening head. 

Suddenly he pulls your hand away, slamming his lips to yours once more. He tears the rest of the shirt open, buttons flying across the room. He sucks your breast in his mouth, teeth teasing the nipple. 

You feel his hand invade your panties making you yelp in surprise, his fingers sliding to your dripping pussy. 

"Fuck baby you're soaked" he moans deeply, you throw your head back; you nails digging into his shoulder. He dips his fingers into you making you squeal desperately. 

He pumps them in and out of you quickly and in seconds you feel your orgasm build. 

"Fuck J!" You scream clinching around his fingers as you come hard

He pulls his fingers from you, shoving his boxers off and pulling you panties down your legs before climbing back up your body. The look in his eye making you shiver with need.  He lifts your legs, rapping them around his waist, settling his tip at your entrance. 

He looks you in the eye; silently ask permission, you nod excitedly biting your lip, having no clue the effect it had on him. He thrusts forward burying himself fully inside of you causing you both to groan in delight. 

He pulls out of you completely, before slamming back into you hard. He does it again and again so very slowly. Before he takes mercy on you and begins to pound into faster. You scratch your polished fingernails down him back leaving red marks behind, earning a deep growl in return.

He chants into your ear, flipping between sweet nothings and pure filth, you begin to writhe beneath him, your hips lifting to reach him thrust for thrust. The sound of your bodies slapping together deliciously echoing of the walls.

“J….oh god…I’m so close” you mewl gripping his firm arms, feeling yourself rushing towards release. 

“Yes, come for me Y/n. Let me feel you.” He grunts heavily, obviously close to his own orgasm

He slams into you harder, hitting your g spot perfectly sending you crashing over the edge, you clench tightly around him, making him hiss and shout you name as he follows you into ecstasy. 

He collapses on top of you, just managing to catch himself on his elbows save squashing you. 

He stares at you in awe and finds the look mirrored on your face. You tiredly raise your hand to stroke his face; he turns and kisses your palm. 

“God Y/n/n I love you” you search his eyes, looking for the truth. You smile when you see no lies in those perfect green orbs.

“I love you too J” he kisses you sweetly, pulling you onto his chest. Holding you securely, you snuggle in happily. 

*Finally*

 

 

 


End file.
